In the prior art, the ‘autorun’ or ‘autoplay’ function provides computer OSs with the ability to automatically take some action upon insertion of removable media (e.g. CD-ROM or flash media). This is a convenient feature as software distributed on removable media can automatically start an installer when the disc is inserted. Unfortunately, however, the ‘autorun’ feature is considered by some manufacturers to pose a security risk (i.e., malicious software can be distributed). In order to avoid this risk, the autorun (or autoplay) feature is often de-activated providing no mechanism by which a local storage device can directly interact with a user.
Therefore, a method, system, and apparatus that overcomes the problem presented by the prior art is desirable.